Shattered
by xhannahx2k7
Summary: John was shattered when he was gone. Post S2E3


**Don't own Sherlock**

**Another not at the end.**

_Thought and dream_

_Song words_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodbye John"<em>

"_SHERLOCK!"_

John Watson woke up gasping, it's been three or four months (he doesn't know which) since his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, had died and John wasn't taking it very well hence the nightmare he just woke up from, which he keeps on having since that day.

"_And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken"  
><em>

His friends, who were also hurting from Sherlock's death, kept coming round to see if he was ok every couple of days, he put on a brave face and told them he was fine. However this wasn't the case, when his friends left, he went back to being sad and in the last couple of months he had started to drink, not excessively like his sister had been, but to help with the pain as John didn't get to tell Sherlock how he felt about him.

"_Rejecting your love  
>Without love gone wrong<br>Life  
>Less words<br>Carry on"_

John felt lost, he went to visit Sherlock's grave ever couple of days a week, to talk to him, well his grave, to say that he misses him and that he loves him.

The next time he went to visit the grave, he spoke a few words that he heard from a song that morning after he woke up.

"All this time, spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain, all is lost, hope remains" John still remained hope full that Sherlock was alive and would come back to him soon.

* * *

><p>What John didn't realise was that Sherlock was standing behind some trees near to where he was supposedly buried.<p>

John left after saying 'I love you' to the grave and Sherlock went back to the car, where his brother Mycroft was parked.

Mycroft knew all about Sherlock's supposed suicide from the beginning, Sherlock had planned it with him along with Molly, so him and Molly were the only people that knew Sherlock was alive and had him living with him.

"_There's a light  
>There's the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer"_

"Why don't you just go back and tell him you're alive?" asked Mycroft when Sherlock got back in the car. "You caught the rest of Moriarty's people, you're free to be 'alive' again and able to go back to John and tell him how you feel."

"_And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life less words, carry on"<em>

"I will, but I can't right now, there are still things that need to be done" replied Sherlock half-heartedly.

"No brother, there isn't. All the things that you needed to do, you have done I know you are worried – don't give me that look Sherlock – worried about what he will say and how he will react." Sherlock was about to object when Mycroft carried on "but he will just be shocked and happy that you are alive."

Sherlock thought for a moment about what his brother just said

"Fine" agreed Sherlock "But drop me off before Baker street, so I can walk the rest of the way" _so I know what I will say_ thought Sherlock without saying it out loud.

"_Who I am from the start  
>Take me home to my heart<br>Let me go  
>And I will run<br>I will not be silenced"_

The drove the rest of the way in silence and then the car stopped. Sherlock took a deep breath before getting out.

"Good luck" smiled Mycroft and drove off.

"Thanks" muttered Sherlock watching the car driving off in the distance.

While he was walking toward 221B, his thoughts turned to the words John spoke at his grave and believed that John remained hopeful that Sherlock was alive.

* * *

><p>John startled awake when there was a knock on his door, he must have fallen asleep from having a drink after he got back from the cemetery.<p>

John got up and went to answer the door, he froze and then blinked.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Asked John because stood there, was Sherlock; the man who he thought was dead.

"No John, you're not" replied Sherlock with a hesitant smile.

John was still a bit shocked and frozen, but a smile was starting to come to his face and he immediately pulled Sherlock in, shut the door and kissed him, which shocked Sherlock for a second but then responded by kissing him back.

"I knew it, I knew you were still alive!" laughed John after pulling away.

"Indeed," replied Sherlock "would you like to know how?"

"No, not right now, first I need to tell you that I love you and that I never stopped believing in you" smiled John.

"Thank you, and I… I love you too" replied Sherlock a little hesitantly.

John smiled and kissed him, there would be time for talking later, but first they had something else to do.

"_There's a light  
>There's the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer all  
>Yes his love will conquer all"<em>

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: - Hope you liked it, I welcome any criticism since i'm sure there are some mistakes and I don't write fiction much.<strong>

**Also the song is Shattered by Trading Yesterday, I recommend you listen to the shortened version. **


End file.
